


Sugar Apple Mistake

by Musicalsanddc



Series: Welcome to Lazytown [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalsanddc/pseuds/Musicalsanddc
Summary: Robbie unintentionally gave Sportacus a sugar apple and it causes a huge fight.





	Sugar Apple Mistake

It had really been the worst thing to happen. A box of apples showed up at Robbie's door. He should have known they weren't actual apples.

So when Sportacus had bitten into the apple and felt dizzy he felt betrayed. 

Of course he didn't expect his boyfriend to give him sugar. 

Robbie was cutting up the there apples and noticed the inside of the apple looked weird. 

He took a bite of it and tasted the sugar.

He frowned and looked in his fridge. He found a pear and ran out.

Sportacus was with the kids when he had to set down.

“Sportacus what's wrong? Where did you get that apple?” 

“I got it from Robbie. I must be dehydrated.” Sportacus drank his water while Stephanie inspected the apple.

“Ziggy get Sportacus some sports candy.” Stephanie ordered and Ziggy was off.

Sportacus took another bite of the apple.

“Sportacus!” Robbie panted. ,”That's not a real apple here.” Robbie provided a pear.

“How can we trust anything you're saying? Maybe you just wanted to see him crash.” Stephanie crossed her arms.

“Yes because I do like a good run.” Robbie rolled his eyes.

He went to Sportacus regretting hiding their relationship.

“Don't touch him.” Stephanie said.

Ziggy came back with the sports candy.

Robbie grumbled and stalked off.

Later that night Robbie went to find Sportacus. He found the little jumping bean about to go on his airship which was odd because Sportacus always visited Robbie

“Sportacus!” Robbie called.

Sportacus looked down and frowned halfway up the ladder. 

“What do you want Robbie?” The sports elf said in a harsh tone.

“I was checking on you. You just nearly went into a sugar coma!”

“Yeah no thanks to you. I thought I meant something to you.”

“You do. You mean everything to me.”

“Goodbye Robbie.”

Months rolled by.

All Robbie could bring himself to do was cry and feel horrible. His lair was trashed and he was both physically and mentally drained.

Sportacus was helping the kids and ignoring the feelings he had. The hurt and sadness.

Stephanie was the first to see Robbie. 

Robbie was sitting on the house painting holding the now useless ring in his pocket looking down. A few tears slipped down his face. 

Stephanie was getting a ball that had gotten to Robbie's 'house’. She watched then ran off.

“Sportacus! I think we made a mistake.” Stephanie frowned.

“What do you mean Stephanie?” Sportacus frowned.

“I saw Robbie for the first time since the sugar apple thing and he looks really sad.”

Sportacus nodded. “I'll go check it out Stephanie.”

“This is my fault is it?” 

 

Sportacus shook his head. “No Stephanie it's mine. I should have trusted him.” He hugged Stephanie who hugged back.

After telling the kids he'd be back Sportacus went to Robbie's house. He slid down the chute. He noticed Robbie's bags packed.

“Robbie?” Sportacus frowned. He searched for Robbie and found him in the kitchen making a cake. 

Or well trying. When he heard Sportacus his spoon dropped and he had to choke back tears.

“What do you want Sportakook?” 

“I wanted to apologise and check up on you. I should have trusted you and I'm sorry please don't go.” Sportacus said.

“Sorry doesn't fix everything Sportacus. It's been three months.” Robbie said not looking at him.

“Robbie-”

“Go Sportacus!” Robbie yelled.

Sportacus frowned. “I love you I promise I'll find some way to make it up to you.” 

Sportacus went off and up to the chute.

Sportacus was trying to find a way back into Robbie's heart.

“Didn't go well?” Stephanie walked over. 

“He's leaving. He didn't want me there.”

“Maybe we can bake him a cake.” Stephanie said.

“It's worth a shot.” Sportacus said.

Sportacus and Stephanie made a cake for Robbie. Sportacus went to Robbie seeing him asleep.

Sportacus picked up Robbie and tried going up.

“What are you doing?”

Sportacus looked down at Robbie.

“I have a surprise.” Sportacus said. He went to Stephanie's house and sat him down in the kitchen.

“We made you an apology cake.” Stephanie said. Sportacus nodded.

“And if this doesn't change your mind a goodbye cake.”

Robbie's eyes widened and he knew he couldn't stay mad at Sportacus. 

“I forgive you.” Robbie said.

Sportacus smiled with hope. "eallyR?”

“Of course Sportadork." Robbie smiled and kissed him happily


End file.
